wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This particular wikia focuses on women's artistic gymnastics. It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. *Osijek World Cup - Osijek, CRO - September 13-15 *Germany-Italy Friendly Meet - Vigevano, ITA - September 14-15 *Japan Junior International - Yokohama, JPN - September 22-23 *Antwerp World Championships - Antwerp, BEL - September 30-October 6 Simone Biles (born March 14, 1997 in Columbus, Ohio) is an elite artistic gymnast and the 2013 US National All-Around Champion. She now resides in Spring, Texas, where she trains at Bannon's Gymnastix. Her favorite event is vault. read more... McKayla Maroney - USA - 2013 U.S. Nationals - Day 2 Kyla Ross - USA - 2013 U.S. Nationals - Day 1 Simone Biles - USA - 2013 U.S. Nationals - Day 1 Laurie Hernandez - USA - 2013 U.S. Nationals - Day 2 To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who's most likely to win the all-around at the 2013 World Championships? Kyla Ross - USA Asuka Teramoto - JPN Roxana Popa Nedelcu - ESP Aliya Mustafina - RUS Larisa Iordache - ROU Simone Biles - USA Zeng Siqi - CHN Diana Bulimar - ROU Viktoria Komova - RUS Yao Jinnan - CHN *Congratulations to both Yao Jinnan and Shang Chunsong for winning the all-around at the Chinese National Games! *Congratulations to Larisa Iordache for winning the all-around at the Romanian National Championships! *Congratulations to Giulia Steingruber for winning the all-around at the Swiss National Championships! *Congratulations to Noémi Makra for winning the all-around at the Maygar Grand Prix! *Results for the Chinese National Games, Romanian National Championships, Swiss National Championships, and Maygar Grand Prix are available. *The nominative list for the World Championships is out (but remember it's not permanent and may be changed). *Tokyo has been announced as the host of the Olympic Games. *Ksenia Afanasyeva had surgery on her leg and will miss the World Championships. *Viktoria Komova posted on her VK that she's under doctor's orders to rest for a month, and will also miss the World Championships. *Diana Bulimar has withdrawn from the Romanian Nationals due to a knee injury sustained on vault in podium training, and underwent surgery yesterday. She will take six weeks to recover and, therefore, is out of the World Championships. *He Kexin, Deng Linlin, Sui Lu, and Jiang Yuyuan have retired following the Chinese National Games. *Tatyana Yarosh - 1st *Shayla Worley - 2nd *Marine Debauve - 3rd *Anna Li - 4th *Mirela Ţugurlan - 4th *Galina Urbanovich - 5th *Tatiana Gutsu - 5th *Vlasta Děkanová - 5th *Anna Pavlova - 6th *Daniele Hypólito - 8th *Ellie Black - 8th *Bohumila Řimnáčová - 9th *Gina Gogean - 9th *Elyse Hopfner-Hibbs - 12th *Maggie Nichols - 12th *Lisa Ecker - 12th *Ksenia Afanasyeva - 13th *Laura Cutina - 13th *Laura Jurca - 14th *Andreea Cacovean - 15th *Steliana Nistor - 15th *Natalia Laschenova - 16th *Tamara Manina - 16th *Sanne Wevers - 17th *Elena Zamolodchikova - 19th *Simona Păucă - 19th *Andreea Munteanu - 20th *Elisabetta Preziosa - 21st *Margarita Nikolaeva - 23rd *Nina Bocharova - 24th *Jaycie Phelps - 26th *Valeriia Maksiuta - 27th *Koko Tsurumi - 28th *Anastasia Sidorova - 28th *Mohini Bhardwaj - 29th *Aliya Mustafina - 30th *Andreea Răducan - 30th *Dominique Moceanu - 30th Weekly Round-Up 8/31 August 31, 2013 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the Junior South American Championships and Scherbo Cup are available. *Today is the Turnen Dames Interland and the first day of ... Read more > ---- Early Special Edition BREAKING NEWS Weekly Update 9/4 September 4, 2013 by Candycoateddoom The nominative list for Worlds is out, which means it's time for a... World Championship Teams Update: *Firstly, Australia will not be sending ... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 9/7 September 7, 2013 by Candycoateddoom *This weekend is the Romanian National Championships. Here's how you can follow, courtesy of TCG: **TVR2 is broadcasting both days... Read more > __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse